The present invention refers to an apparatus for determining the color stimulus specification of objects, particularly of translucent objects, comprising an illumination assembly for illuminating the object under test, a detection assembly for capturing the light emitted by the illumination assembly and reflected by the object under test, and an analyzer assembly adapted for evaluating the calorimetric data of the object under test. The detection assembly includes a lens assembly and at least one image sensor, and it is adapted to deliver output signal data in response to the captured light.
Moreover, the present invention also refers to a method for determining the color stimulus specification of translucent objects, in which the object under test is illuminated and the light emitted by the object under test is captured by at least one image sensor, and in which the calorimetric data of the object under test are arithmetically evaluated by means of a suitable analyzer.